


【Colfan】前任安眠药

by SincerelyMe2007



Category: Bandersnatch（Black Mirrors）
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, M/M, Past Drug Use, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyMe2007/pseuds/SincerelyMe2007
Summary: Stefan Butler给Colin Ritman带去三板的安眠药。
Relationships: Colfan - Relationship, Colin Ritman/Stefan Butler, Stefan Butler/Colin Ritman





	【Colfan】前任安眠药

***  
“你有一条新信息。”

药房的浑浊空气被短促的嗡鸣划开一道缺口，Stefan几乎是下意识地从他的塑料椅子上弹起。属于这个季节的冷空气使他尽量不去陷入唠叨抱怨或者沉迷回忆的状态，但这一段指定的经历最近拜访他的次数实在多到反常。

年轻程序员的周围很少有人明白他的实际生活。比如：攻读计算机专业并不总意味着生活被代码和数据侵占，多出来空余的时间则被他拿来和自己独处。在Stefan经历那一命呜呼的叛逆期时，即使是自己的父亲也不敢想象撒了满地的碎盘子需要花多少钱去修复如初。而在他的短暂青春结束后，同样落下破痕的还有与Peter薄如纸翼的家庭关系。

不过，这些都不是当下最紧要的事情。重新说回现实生活里打起精神全力振作、学习了解他的“童年创伤”对当下生活造成了什么影响之类的鬼事——Stefan选择将这些通通打包，扔给擅长假笑和不分场合递薄荷巧克力*的心理医生。

而冬日从不待见他。公司安置的地暖和加湿器所做的努力甚至比不过他每天上班都得乘的黄色巴士。在久坐后还能存留一些余温的都成了珍稀物品：一张能容纳所有罪恶的软坐垫，还有他进门时挂起的大衣。现在连那可笑的假牛皮也微微发烫，仿佛蕴酿了某种人情味。Stefan费了点劲才把手机从深不见底的口袋里掏出来，屏幕的亮度让他有些睁不开眼睛。

给他发信息的是游戏界大名鼎鼎的金牌设计师、程序员、研发者: Colin Ritman。  
Colin先生还有一个更贴近他的生活的称号：前任。

***  
所有他的上司能觉得合理的借口都无法解释为什么Stefan现在坐在没有暖气的出租车里，迂缓地驶向那个他闭着眼睛也能背出来的地址。  
大衣口袋里还攥着三板安眠药。

他们的相遇和分手都像是同既定的命运脱轨的列车，在一片雾蒙蒙的黑暗中驶向荒无人烟的平原。至于发生在途中的诱骗、Gaslighting或者所谓不健康关系，最后戛然而止在盖了公章的药物过量诊断单和被堵在自动玻璃门外的闪光灯与话筒。Stefan花了很长一段时间恢复健康，甚至短暂地考虑过给自己申请限制令。

Stefan过去选择的生活方式在他第一次喝下被tipped的茶水时分崩离析。在萌生将母亲留下的书做成游戏的想法以前，他的感情经历可以被归纳为“还在小心翼翼探索着自己性向的普通人”。来自美国的青少年还没来得及经历所谓人情世故，再度睁眼时就已经深陷漩涡的正中心。Colin Ritman介入他的生活，拿低沉的嗓音哄骗他忘记自己的姓名，用颜色阴郁的“叶子”和番茄香烟堵住他的嘴，把年会赠送的多余领带用来在前戏的时候缠绕于手指之间，最后牵跌跌撞撞的她地来到贮存快感的仪表盘前。Stefan只能眼睁睁地看着上面的阈值被甜言蜜语和翻云覆雨拨到爆表，现实世界则被微缩成一片混沌且无趣的水泥灰。

Colin Ritman曾经是他的一切，而最不在Stefan Butler预料之中的事情就是他曾触摸到如此清晰的爱，甚至留下秋日干燥剂和柏油路沥青的气味任他怀念。走的太早的母亲最多算是个透明的幽灵，而被她卷走的还有仍然活着的父亲身上的激情。在葬礼结束后蹲在母亲的坟墓前掩面痛哭的并不是Stefan，他只能举着那把太大太重的黑伞站着——Peter Butler像个在狂欢派对结束后被匆忙丢弃的气球，一点一点地扁下去。他的幼年生活中的明亮颜色和继续生活的希望被依数退还给静默的空气。于是自那美国少年之后不再试图假惺惺地规劝自己振作，家庭礼节式的交流也被削去不少。早餐期间父亲递过谷物的瞬间，年轻的程序员甚至产生一点想要干呕的冲动。

可生活还是得继续下去。  
时间的车轮裹挟着他滚滚前进，从不给予铁轨下压着的尸体回顾的契机。

***  
Stefan并不是那么喜欢烟草，可是寒冷促使他变得哆哆嗦嗦起来，而思考到达前任男友的住所以后要做什么并不适合在手脚都不好使的情况下进行。于是年轻人摇下车窗，在打火机喷出微弱星沫的那两秒点燃了他第730天以来的第一只烟。

混杂着许多汗渍和一点烟灰的纸币被Stefan递给了出租车司机。这种情况下，他只能努力不去想撇过去的几秒对方脸上是否堆满嫌弃的赘肉。显然，此刻选择用“不必找零了”预先掐死对方开口的欲望是最佳选择。握着方向盘的中年男人倒也难得没当着他面啧出声来，扭头就接过了那些命运多舛的金钱。于是他攥紧了一路拳头终于得以松开，黑头发的青年就呼出一声含糊不清的谢谢，权当作是回应。

从医院到Colin的家距离算是绵长到悠闲，这之间余下太多的空隙可供Stefan胡思乱想。现在充足的时间结束了，他只能和上车前匆匆忙忙买的一盒CIGARONNE**彼此怒目而视，那些长到可笑的烟嘴毫不留情地讥讽程序员仅剩的最后一点意志力。

和人类交流实在不是他的强项，陌生人算是首当其冲。  
两年未见的时光被他用日以继夜的生活和工作替代，在这暮去朝来之间，Colin会变成令他恐惧甚至憎恶的陌生人吗?

在按下门铃的瞬间，Stefan Butler有了来路上胡思乱想的答案。

***  
那一个住址的布置和三年前他第一次从心理治疗逃出来时见到的如出一辙，Stefan甚至能从颜色已然斑驳的墙纸看出由水汽导致印花剥落的痕迹。伦敦太过热闹，曼彻斯特流浪汉成堆，南安普顿潮湿又腥咸——最后他站在卡迪夫，一个选择接纳所有人生活方式的城市。  
Colin Ritman给他开了门，黑头发的程序员不得不放任自己的视线被衣帽架上刺满了浅金色别针的外套夺去几秒。摆在那更远处一点的是唱片机，正在不急不慢地转动着指针，划出滋滋作响的lofi。Stefan立刻认出正在播放的音乐来自Tangerine Dream，对眼前人扯出一个自认难看的笑容。

直到金发男人亲睐地挽过他的手臂，试图摘下他脖子上已经起了褶皱的羊毛围巾。  
然后，他的游戏设计师抬了抬眉毛: “或许你想喝点什么?”

Stefan机械地点了点头，然后立即后悔了。比起放松下来，他明明应该更迅速地意识到自己心里正在急速扩大的反胃感。这里不是他的永无岛，那些云雾缭绕的日子已经结束了。他是来给他心中的彼得潘送葬的。说得好听一点，他是来告别的，好逃去“正常”的生活。但Colin Ritman管不了他的心理活动，只照旧用色情主播一样的低音抛出空气中悬而不决的问题: “你带来了吗? ” 于是现在轮到他的回合展示话语权，Stefan Butler一口吞咽掉自己的紧张，在放下茶杯后甚至端正了坐姿: 等到青年摇晃风衣口袋时才发现微弱的沙沙声能盖住那张承载他过多不够PG的记忆的碟片。对面轻笑起来，回应说这样的天气屋子内暖气依然足够，退一万步倒也能说是个应景的配置。

Stefan不知道接什么才算好的回应，于是他再次点头，抿下两口颜色无辜的茶水。他尚能努力不去想自己现在的举动与第一次拜访时有多相似——一瞬间,他仿佛又是那个抗拒心理治疗和安神药、慌得不知所措的初入职程序员了。三年过去Colin Ritman依旧没学会如何规矩地坐着，盘着腿就脸朝下地往前倾，靠向Stefan占据的那一小片沙发。这座房子的客人听见主人轻飘飘的笑声，但只有他们之间的距离如此微妙时，他才能闻到仍染着金发的人身上散发出的烟草味，直到他被里面夹杂着别的事物袭击: 爱。

***  
爱这个词的重量和效用好比在实习期间缓慢认识的各种镇静剂与特效药，它包裹住程序员的大脑，将他周围的一切变为无关紧要的背景杂音，只调出其中声音最响亮的一段回忆: 当事人下意识地往后倾去，把手伸进兜帽卫衣的口袋，用开始出汗的指尖摩挲那棉布或是尼龙制成的布料。他们曾经拥有的爱是多么畸形啊。即便现在，Stefan也不能确定自己是否真正从那些经历中逃了出来——他很久没有被这样的眼神盯着看了，而他尚在工作的那一部分大脑敢保证更多的肢体接触不会带来什么好的后果。Colin翻了个不算是跟头的跟头坐起来，用如他们第二次相见时一般的方式捧住青年的脸，往黑发的人视线内吐出一大口烟雾缭绕，开口的时候声音微微地颤抖起来: “ 我猜我的反应能力下降了，我甚至忘记待客的礼仪…不是说你是客人，但你还不明白吗? ” 

他很快就得到房子里另一人人的回应，语气急促，尾音上翘，伸出来朝向他的手停在半空: “我…” 他的大学生，噢不对，现在那个说话总是含糊不清的黑发少年已经进入工作第二年了——在游戏设计师眼里，时间流动的方式总是和常人的理解不大相同，尤其是在Stefan离开以后。他的一切行为更显得是为了完成无趣的工作和获得流油的工资，而并非什么自由意志或者个人心愿——这些他曾掌控过主权的美好事物。

他的疑问句被用一个吻来迎接。Stefan的手慌乱之中抓住他的衣领，而黑发的人嘴唇比他记忆之中粗糙了许多，吻技却有了显著的提升: Colin从嘴里发出一声比起愉悦更像苦笑的模糊回应，加深这个意义不明的吻的欲望轻飘飘地浮在空中，仿佛被他抓住或是逃离都会导致一样的结局，一样的后果，一样深不见底的平原和脱轨的火车。

但现在，他或许只需要一个吻就足够了。

Stefan在这漫长的几分钟之间偶尔松开他来换气，然后又像将要溺水的人一般张开嘴巴，邀请他的进入，紧紧地抓住他的肩膀，他的腰，把指甲扣进他背后的肉；偶尔送出几声受伤的鹿一般的鸣泣声。

那三板安眠药依然躺在风衣口袋里，没有人起身离开沙发。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *薄荷巧克力：Dr.Haynes最喜欢的食物。

**Author's Note:**

> *薄荷巧克力：Dr.Haynes的诊疗室常备一些零食，但对于他们起到的成效Stefan不予置评。


End file.
